


tiny cities made of ashes/废墟之城

by Yueluo



Series: child of thanos /灭霸之子 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child of Thanos Steve, Gentle But Manic, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Protective, Steve As A Child Of Thanos, TouchingSex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 他们的计划有三部分：解除巴基致命的触发机制，找一艘飞船，离开这个星球所以他们去了纽约去寻找能帮他们完成第一步的人。





	tiny cities made of ashes/废墟之城

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tiny cities made of ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827602) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



“我们不能待在这里。”史蒂夫说。  
“我知道。”

在思考下一步的计划的这段时间，史蒂夫一直把手放在巴基的肚皮上，宠溺地用手指追溯着身侧的深深伤疤。他们躲在这里的时间太长了些。他们对此都很清楚。真是差劲的表现。“灭霸不知道我已经背叛了他的事业。我还能再拖一会儿。虽然不会太长，但我们在这里还能再留一段时间。只有拖延得够久，他才会相信我还没有找到宇宙魔方。这种事我一贯擅长。”

“九头蛇随时可能会来。”巴基又躺回那个结块的枕头上。他喜欢史蒂夫的手放在身上的感觉，并且已经打心底里开始厌烦起不能互相碰触的所有时间。史蒂夫很乐意为他效劳。

“我不担心那群蝼蚁的攻击。”史蒂夫说，“我会杀死任何一个走近你的人。”巴基轻哼一声表示同意，“但是你知道他们在你身上装了什么致命的触发机制吗？”

“根据我的猜测，它们附在我的牙齿、腹部和手臂上。还有一些触发词。”

“为我写下来。”巴基犹豫了一会儿，恋恋不舍地从床上爬起。床边人却眼疾手快地抓住他，轻而易举地就把他重新圈到怀里。“不是现在也不是立刻。留在这里。”他用一只手环住巴基赤裸的后背，蓝色的眼睛在暗沉的室内闪着光亮。“我们明天出发。找到能帮你解除机制的人，然后就启程去找一艘飞船。但那都是明天的事。”巴基贴过去吻了他一下。现在还是今天晚上。

史蒂夫的吻带着一以贯之的狂躁，但他对待巴基永远怀着万千柔情，他的亲吻就如同在亲吻独一无二的珍宝，就像此刻是今生的最后一次亲昵，仿佛下一秒就将天人永别。史蒂夫想要深深地裹住巴基：巴基想要被他深深地裹起来。尽管他们的心跳从上次亲热后就没有减缓过步伐，但史蒂夫戳在他大腿根处的欲望依旧浓烈地燃烧起来。他们都是贪得无厌的人。巴基希望能永远留住这份快乐。

“你想要什么？”史蒂夫轻声问道，短暂地从温热的身体上离开，暖暖的呼吸吹拂着巴基的脸畔。这只会诱使巴基再次朝他靠近。

“你，”巴基对着微张的嘴唇简短地回答道。史蒂夫点点头，手向下探去。“那处从上次之后就一直没有完全闭合。”巴基坦然地告诉他。史蒂夫又点点头，拿出先前从汽车旅馆旁的自动售货机中购买的小瓶润滑油为自己做准备。

“好了，”史蒂夫说，终于做好了漫长的准备，凑过身子和巴基接吻。一个如饥似渴的吻，牙齿和牙齿胡乱磕撞在一起，口腔里只能感受到两条热烫的舌，还有满满的属于史蒂夫的味道。脆弱的脖颈被一只宽大的手掌狂乱地抚摸着，沦为俘虏的舌头被啧啧有声地用力吮吸，巴基的鼻尖微微翕动，意乱神迷地在凌乱的金发碎发间来回厮磨，不住轻嗅其间的汗水气息。史蒂夫终于放过了他红肿湿润的嘴唇，滚烫的舌头顺着微咸的肌肤一点点向下滑，血液似乎也在跟着它的轨迹一同燃烧。在擦过挺立的乳头时，他痴迷地张开嘴咬住一颗，巴基全身的沸腾热血忽的朝下身激涌而去，强烈的冲动夺取了他呼吸的能力，喉口沉默惯了的嫩肉疯狂地蠕动着，企图说些什么来分担痛苦，却哆嗦地连半个声响都发不出。始作俑者微微向下瞥去，他的眼睛，那双明亮的蓝眼睛，凝视巴基时带着一如既往的鲜明渴望，如同被迫几世分离的爱侣在祈求重聚时的那种鲜明渴望。“你准备好了吗？”史蒂夫问道。巴基点了点头，仍然说不出话来，“说出来，求求你。”尽管从不拘泥于礼节，史蒂夫在这方面仍然有着近乎顽固的坚持。

“求求你。”巴基的嘴唇无意识地开阖，根本不知道说了些什么，他模模糊糊中感受到史蒂夫松开了对他的桎梏。

史蒂夫不需要再被告知什么。他把被子胡乱丢到床边，然后伏在巴基身上，弯起那双结实柔韧的长腿，以便能在交合时更好地照顾到爱人的感受。他在刚推进去时便找到了那处好地方，一下一下地用平稳而和缓的节奏撞击着敏感的腺体，眼睛一刻不停地注视着巴基，不断地确认他在欢爱中能感受到与自己相当的欢愉。巴基的身体抖得像条颠簸的船，一条手臂哆嗦着环住史蒂夫的后背，没多久就达到了高潮，白色的浊液在小腹上溅得到处是，和史蒂夫的混在一起，沿着精瘦的肌肉向外流淌。一只白皙的手指探进这团混乱中，沾了一点抹在脸上，舌头色情地舔掉手指上的白色残留，在指背上留下一道浅浅的水痕，含笑的嘴角咧得大大的。下身的抽插力道变得如狂风骤雨一般，将本就不断收缩的肠道搅得更加火热。室内只剩下淫靡的水声和激烈的肉体撞击声，在狭小的空间里反复回荡着。巴基在高潮后的空虚和巨大的快感中迷迷糊糊地醒来，上方的整副身躯都在剧烈颤抖，大股大股的热液喷溅在他的体内。

史蒂夫的呼吸愈加沉重，肩头也在失控地颤抖不停。他仍旧留在温暖的体内，许久之后才将软下来的分身从里面抽出，懒洋洋地躺在巴基身上，尽可能多地触碰到他的身体。他把头埋进巴基的颈弯中，缓慢而轻柔地啄吻着血肉和金属相接的地方，嘴里轻轻着哼唱着一首巴基不了解的小调，不知不觉地就睡着了。

巴基没过多久便调整好呼吸，和史蒂夫的深沉睡息保持同步，很快就进入了七十年来最安稳的睡眠之中。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“你在穿什么？”巴基问道，略带惊恐地上下打量着史蒂夫。  
“衣服。”史蒂夫回答道。他轻手轻脚地穿过房间，在找到散在地板上的靴子时停了下来。

史蒂夫正在穿他的战术装备，一身的怪异皮革将他从头到脚包起，眼前还戴上了一副护目镜，几乎对隐藏眼睛的蓝光毫无作用，嘴里还在喋喋不休地抱怨它把脑后的头发压得太平。很明显，巴基弄坏的是他最爱的一副，但他并没有感到什么遗憾。

“你不能穿那个。”巴基说。  
“为什么不？”  
“太显眼。”

“这个星球的审美太糟糕了。”史蒂夫歪着嘴踢开靴子，“我不想穿……”他指了指巴基穿着的牛仔裤、T恤和夹克，“那个。”  
“这里的人都穿这个。”  
史蒂夫拉下脸来，“好吧，我不想待在这里。”

“我不认为你有很多选择。”

但他确实有。史蒂夫可以离开，可以决定回去继续执行命令。他要做的就只是找到宇宙魔方，然后回到灭霸那里；没有人会知道他一时兴起的叛逃。巴基愿意……在那个时候，回到冷冻仓里，这会是件好事。盘问。椅子。他的手在颤抖。他会接受到惩罚，然后忘记史蒂夫。但如果这是史蒂夫的决定，也许遗忘对他而言是一种仁慈。不过，椅子，那把椅子，那把——

一只手抚上他的肩膀，把他吓得魂不附体。他抬起头愣愣地看向史蒂夫，后者正低头凝视着他，神情严肃。“触发机制，一架飞船。然后我们一起离开。”他抓得更紧了，“说一遍。”  
“触发机制，飞船，离开。”

史蒂夫点了点头。“在那之前，你不能离开我。我不会放你走的。再说一遍。”  
“触发机制。飞船。离开。”  
“很好。”他转过巴基的身体，狠狠地吻了一下，“现在告诉我到底该穿什么，才能不让蝼蚁们盯着我瞧。”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“坐在里面。”史蒂夫指挥道，巴基顺从地坐在巴士的靠窗位置。史蒂夫单手提着他们的行李，把它抬到了头顶的行李架上。他们的旅行比巴基想象得轻松得多。但若是考虑到要避免怀疑，他们的选择便会少去许多。带着机枪到处走极易暴露，所以他们只拿了一个轻便的旅行包，刚好能装下史蒂夫的盾牌。起初史蒂夫建议他们偷一辆车，然后开车去纽约，但是巴基拒绝了：他完全能够想象史蒂夫的驾驶技术能给他们带来多少注目。虽说他们现在坐在一辆挤满人的巴士上，但伪装的效果到底要好上一些。

所以他们双双溜进了巴士里。史蒂夫的眼睛在墨镜后闪闪发光，但光线已经很微弱了，不仔细观察的话根本注意不到。巴基时刻留意着周遭人的反应。一旁的史蒂夫则在巴基坐好之后，就迫不及待地抬起双腿搭在他的膝盖上，靴子堂而皇之地踩上巴士的车墙，高大的身体在他身侧蜷成小小的一团，开始亲吻近在咫尺的雪白脖颈。坐在前方的女人径直转过身来，不客气地递来一个指责的眼神，涂着口红的艳丽嘴唇皱得厉害。

“停下来。”巴基小声说。  
“为什么？”史蒂夫满是牢骚。  
“关注。”

史蒂夫放下腿，把头搁在膝盖上，怒气冲冲地问道，“那我在接下来的十四个小时里该干什么？”  
“眺望窗外？我可以和你换座位。”  
“不，”史蒂夫回答得很快，一只手占有欲十足地放在巴基的膝盖上。巴基在史蒂夫微笑着抬头看他时扬了扬眉毛，“我只想看你。”

温暖而陌生的感觉在巴基的胃中安定下来。这很好，前两天他还没有完全熟悉，不过现在已经好多了。一种史蒂夫带来的美好感觉。他把手伸到史蒂夫面前，轻轻将鼻梁上的镜架向下推了推，静静地凝视着那双明亮的蔚蓝眼睛。但那丛清澈的深潭中映照出的全都是他的倒影，那人紧紧地扣住他的膝盖。

镜架被巴基重又推了回去，他把手停在史蒂夫的腿上。两个人在很长时间里都保持着这种状态。他们都接受过静坐训练。

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“这里一股尿臭味。”史蒂夫在他们走上曼哈顿的街头时评论道。  
他没有说错。

但巴基没有回应，当凝视着周遭的摩天大厦时，眩晕几乎成了他唯一能感受到的情绪。事情已经发生了变化，他想要抓住的那些稍纵即逝、隐约作痛的记忆已经在追逐的过程中永远消失了。

史蒂夫看了看他，手臂环上他的后背，大大咧咧地把手插进后兜，轻轻地捏了捏，“我们两个？”他问道。巴基点点头。  
“这是最好的那个，”巴基说，“最安全的。”  
史蒂夫哼了一声，“这个星球太原始了。”

“你有计划吗？”当他们开始沿着人行道走下去时，记忆偷偷藏匿的东西开始从公交站里冒出头。诞生于城市气味的一种莫名的怀旧之情凶猛地席卷着他。如果没有史蒂夫的引领，他会停下脚步，会不确定该如何继续，甚至不知道能否再继续。

史蒂夫却沉默而温柔地拉着他朝复仇者大厦走去。“每个角落都有摄像头。”巴基说，“过不了多久九头蛇就会找到我们。”

“我们会准备好的。”史蒂夫向他保证，尽管他们仅有的补给只够填满一个旅行袋，史蒂夫一只手就能毫不费力地拿起它。没有武器仍然令他们的处境危机四伏。而九头蛇对巴基了如指掌，他们可以触发他的——

他努力不去想这个。但愿能够解除这些触发机制。

巴基看了看史蒂夫，后者也恰好回过头瞥了他一眼，紧闭的嘴唇朝他微微一笑。当两人通过熟悉的街角时，巴基第一次对他问道，“你还记得什么吗？”

“不。”史蒂夫回答得很简单，似乎并不为此困扰。“但你是说过去我们住在这里吗？”巴基点点头。“我们过去的品味真差。”

“我们住在河对岸。布鲁克林。”巴基说，“和这里不一样。”

“银河系的另一端有一颗行星，那里的河水像绿松石一样美丽动人，人们在水面上建造房屋。每天太阳下山时，他们都会坐在门廊上唱歌。我们杀死了一半的住民。”他不带感情地补充道，“但是这个星球运行得很好。当一切结束时，我会带你去往那里。”

“触发机制，飞船，离开。”巴基说。  
“现在是第一步。”  
“我……”巴基张了张嘴，不知道该怎样把剩下的话说完。

史蒂夫停了下来，转过身，狠狠地吻住他。愤怒的当地人纷纷避开他们，嘴里不忘小声嘀咕着什么。街对面一个亮嗓门的男人对他的家人大声喊道，“只有纽约！”史蒂夫并不在意，他用力挤进巴基的身体，就像试图吸干他的生命之源一般狂热地亲吻着他。也许巴基会用同样的热忱回吻过去，他认为他会的，但他几乎说不出话来，仅有的神识也在浓烈的情感和史蒂夫的气息之中慢慢迷失。

如同开始时一般仓促，史蒂夫结束了这个吻。一只手搭在巴基的后背上，带着他朝远处的大楼走去。

触发机制。飞船。离开。


End file.
